July 7th
by iAir Nomad
Summary: The heat of the day was immense, and all Yugi initially wanted was a glass of water from the lazy Pharaoh. Lots 'O puzzleshipping fluff. R&R!


**I'm setting this right in the middle of summer, but anyway… yesterday and today have been blazing hot (for me anyway XD Okay, so 90-somethin' degrees is absolutely not equivalent to 100-somethin'… but it's still HOT. Pff, okay, I live in Portland and we're always thrown with rain and cold, so…). This oneshot was inspired by today. Except it has fluff, which I do not have, loool. Enjoy! Oh yes, and in case it's not very clear, Yami and Yugi are already a couple in this particular story. I know, Yugi isn't particularly in-character with this… and kinda neither is Yami, but I figured the hot weather makes them more cranky than usual. XD  
**

* * *

"Good god…" These were the only words Yami was capable of forming before he had to purse his lips, swallow and part his mouth back open into a silent gape, gathering what little oxygen was possible to keep the heat within him from bursting his organs into flames. Currently the ex-Pharaoh was sprawled undignifiedly on the couch. He had gone so far as to move the entire piece of furniture from one sunny corner to the cooler, darker one all the way across the room.

Yami's smaller companion with the resembling spiked hair, Yugi, was similarly planted on the floor of the living room, his entire face and front half concealed by the green-blue tinted carpeting. Yugi said nothing in reply to Yami's nearly gasped words, not even allowing himself to move an inch.

July the seventh was a Saturday, and a hot day with an unbearable 105 degrees.

"This is it, Yami… this is the end of us and Domino City…" Yugi groaned into the carpet, half jokingly and yet sounding like he was really on the verge of death.

"Well, Aibou, that wouldn't be very good," Yami breathed in response. "I mean… then… I would have to suffer a heat stroke on my own… and what fun would there be in that?"

Yugi made a small noise, like an attempted but failed laugh. "I'm happy that you care about me _so _much."

The taller scoffed. "You know that I love you, Aibou."

"Yeah… I know. Me too, Jerkface. I mean, you did bring this."

"How the hell did I bring this heat?"

"It was never this hot until you came along… in all your hot Egyptian Pharaoh glory. Your weather carried itself here with you."

Another scoff.

"Admit your faults." Yugi scolded.

"Yeah, right. I'm not admitting fault to such a silly proposition."

"It's not a proposition, it's fact."

"Aibou, I didn't intentionally drag Egypt's heat into Japan." Yami sighed, passing a slightly sweaty hand over his face.

"Why are you even complaining about the heat, anyway? You were a _Pharaoh_, you lived in this weather _all_ the time. Get me some water, I'm dying here."

"You're strangely demanding today… anyway, oh so you don't suppose I often suffered from heat back then, too? Believe me, in certain conditions, I stayed in the shade of the palace all day and didn't dare move a muscle in case I'd catch on fire right then and there."

"Water, Yami." Yugi croaked, deciding to fully ignore Yami's comment. Said Yami sighed heavily, flopping himself and transitioning from the couch to the hard floor with a soft _thud_.

"Consider yourself lucky to have me, Aibou." The taller teen grumbled, bringing himself to a stand and making his way to the kitchen. Yugi grinned, stretching his arms parallel above his head.

"I love you, Yami!" He called teasingly, then broke out into a chuckle when he heard more grumbling in reply from the kitchen.

Yami soon returned with the requested glass cup of water. Yugi whined as he took some sips from it for himself while approaching his lazy form, but beamed when Yami gave him the cup with still more than a half of it full. The smaller thanked him and proceeded to quietly gulp it down.

"Let's go outside, Aibou." As these words reached Yugi's ears, he nearly spit the water that he was swishing in his mouth at that moment.

"Are you _crazy_, Yami? We'll die out there!" He made a face. Yami grunted with his signature smirk, crouching next to him.

"Well I was thinking, don't you have those sprinklers? We can cool off with that." He suggested, shrugging.

"Hm, I guess. That would be nice." Yugi considered this for a moment, before nodding as well as granting him a smile. "Let's do it."

* * *

As soon as the back door of the Game Shop opened to reveal the plain backyard consisting of withering flowers and brown-green grass, the heat of the day took an instant toll on Yugi. Yami caught his elbow as he slumped over upon the doorway, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I… I dunno. It's… a _lot_ hotter than I expected, Yami." He said slowly and unsurely.

"You can do it, Aibou, just hang in there. We just need to get to that sprinkler and turn it on, and we'll both be in good shape, ne?" Yami smiled down at the boy.

Yugi sighed. "I suppose… but we should be very quick about it." He smiled a little upon feeling the pressure of Yami's lips on the crown of his head for just a moment, for just the briefest kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't fall from the heat. Let's go." He took the teen by his shoulders, urging them both along to the sprinkler set off to the side. Yugi bit his lip, resting his hands on his knees and watching in agony as Yami connected the sprinkler to the wall of the house to generate water.

"It works, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah… yeah, it's working." Yami smiled with a turn of the handle, earning a tiny _squeak_ and the sound of water rushing through the tube and transferring to the sprinkler. Yami expressed an exclamation of surprise when the water rushed up and greeted his face. Yugi couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled within at the sight, finally allowing it to escape. He doubled over, hugging his middle, shrieking with laughter.

"Hey, stop that!" An embarrassed Yami scolded, smacking water from the rushing sprinkler within Yugi's direction. Just as he hoped, it aimed right for his face, and Yugi had stopped laughing. Now it was Yami's turn to express his satisfaction, and Yugi pouted cutely. Nonetheless, the water was fresh and cooling, and he loved the feel of it dripping from his wet hair onto his overheated face.

"Oh, yeah? Well guess what Yami, I don't even care! I _like_ it! So you can stop your laughing fit and be a man." Yugi smirked, approaching the sprinkler and dipping his head fully into the rushing spouts of water. Yami had, indeed, paused his laughing to see what his Aibou had in mind next.

Unfortunately for little Yugi, he was in for another stream of laughs from Yami as one row of water accidently burst up into his nostrils, resulting in his quick retreat as he held his nose, yelling curses right and left.

"I swear it went up into my brain!"

This statement only triggered more and more laughter from his taller counterpart. Yugi glared at him.

"Here, Aibou, let me see…" Yami bit his lip to keep back the laughter for just a moment, but letting a few chuckles escape here and there.

"You can't _see_ it if it went up to my brain, Yami."

"Fine, fine." Yami grinned. "I'm sure it didn't go into your _brain_, Yugi. Just blow it out. I'll turn away if you want me to."

Yugi huffed, marching over to a nearby bush and quickly releasing the pent-up water. Turns out Yami had been right, and the water came rushing back out.

"Ugh, that was horrible." Yugi sniffed, reaching up to quickly swipe his nose from any lingering water. "That was like… that one time I was drinking pepsi, and you made me laugh, and the damn soda came right out from my nose."

"Well, lesson learned, ne?" Yami smiled, coiling one wet arm around Yugi's shoulders, the other reaching out to touch the sprinkling water. He leaned forward and wet his face, allowing Yugi the privilege of marveling at his gorgeous and _glistening_ skin from the droplets. Yami continued to lean into the sprinkler until his entire face and blond bangs were dripping with water. At this point, the rest of him was soaked as well as his shirt and long shorts, clinging to his slender body in perfect ways. Yugi couldn't bring himself to look away.

Yami finally turned back to the glazed-eyed Yugi and the most devilish smirk crossed his lips. "Enjoying the view?"

Yugi flinched, his cheeks becoming an attractive shade of pink as his violet orbs quickly darted elsewhere. "S-sorry… you're just so…" his voice trailed off.

He could still practically _feel_ Yami's smirk gracing his face and was happily accepting when he felt the former Egyptian's slick body press up against his, and the soft lips following, tenderly capturing his own. A small hum escaped Yugi as he wrapped an arm around Yami's wet form, keeping their lips tightly locked. He was intoxicated by the sensation of Yami's wet lips pressing upon his. Kissing in the rain wasn't something they had plans on doing, but on an excruciatingly hot day such as this with the cool water of the sprinklers involved, why not?

Yugi smiled into the kiss, shyly parting his lips and allowing Yami entrance. He melted into the strong embrace he was held within when he felt the other's tongue brush lightly over his bottom lip. As Yami pulled away for just a moment of breath, Yugi brought them back and resumed the battle. Yami, saturated with water, was like an addiction. Yugi felt the taller's arms brush up and tangle in his spiked hair, causing shivers to race up his spine.

He then felt Yami's smirk rise back up. And whined when he pulled away.

"I think we're going a little fast for you, don't you think, Aibou?" He said huskily, eyeing Yugi's violets with both surprise and curiosity. "Anyway, I never thought you'd be inclined to kiss like that. Where'd you learn to do that?"

Yugi blushed then, his grip on Yami loosening slightly. "Uh… I, uh… well… movies?"

"From where?"

"Nowhere, just…"

"Nowhere?"

"Well, I mean…"

"Jonouchi."

"Huh?"

"Jonouchi. I remember, he gave you that one tape a _long_ time ago, something called… _Video Girl?_"

The shade of pink that coated Yugi's cheeks tripled in darkness to red. "Um… you… knew about that? Oh god…"

Yami threw his head back, laughing delightfully as he pat Yugi's head. "Don't worry, Aibou, I'm just teasing. I mean, I initially thought you were completely innocent, but I'm quite the fool to assume that."

"Yami!" The smaller whined, and the ex-Pharaoh in turn grinned and leaned to brush his lips over his forehead.

"Hey, your skin is looking a lot better than it did inside the house."

"Well, there's no sprinklers in the house, and it felt like I was dying inside and out…"

"I told you this would be a good idea, then." A flash of pride came over Yami's features.

Yugi smiled, happy to give him the credit he so deserved. "Yeah. You were right."

Yami sighed, digging his hands in his drenched pockets. "So, you want a soda?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. I'll have a sprite."

"Alright. Hold on."

Barely a couple minutes passed until Yami returned with the soda cans. He handed the sprite to Yugi while settling down with his own pepsi. Another evil smirk covered his face as he watched Yugi take slow gulps from the sprite.

"Yugi, you very much resemble a baby panda, you know that?"

Yugi nearly choked on his soda—and unfortunately rose up to his nose with a powerful sting and dripped out.

"Yami!"

Yami had to remind himself to breathe in the midst of his hysterical laughter that followed.

* * *

**R&R! (By the way, yes, in the very first manga, Jonouchi actually gives Yugi a video tape called "Video Girl" that… I suspect… isn't very innocent. Baaahaha, caught redhanded, Yugi.)**

**And for those that don't get the "baby panda" joke… watched the Abridged series. That is all.**


End file.
